From the Shadows
by darklantern12
Summary: He was his own person after three years, but something was missing. Dark wants to be human, but can it be done. follow him and Link as they travel through the Shadow temple, and new dungeons to find out. Note: follows what I think would happen if Zelda had not sent Link back to relive his lost years. Dark LinkxMalon, slight LinkxZelda pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to my first Legend of Zelda fan fiction.**

**I have this and at least one other Shadow Link story I have been wanting to write.**

**Both stories will, at one point or another, feature a bit of Malon/Shadow Link, so anyone that doesn't like that pairing shouldn't read this.**

**For the bulk of this story it will be a brotherly bonding moment for Link and Shadow with a bit of Dungeon crawling and such, pulse a funny character I think a lot of people will enjoy.**

**So with out further a do...**

* * *

**From the Shadows**

**Chapter 1**

**The Start of a Great Quest**

It sat on the rafter, hidden from view of the ranch girl working below, watching as she when about her work humming the song of the red mare.

It loved the way she hummed that song. It also loved when she would stand, close her eyes, clasp her hands together and sing while rocking side to side with her red hair swaying gently.

It moved across the rafters silently, quietly jumping from its perch and landing in the shadow of the hay, completely camouflaged by the shadow.

It just sat there watching her until she had finished, and left. It hated it when she left.

With no one around but the animals in the stable he stepped into the light.

Now revealed from its hiding place, it looked at its attire. Its tunic was a dull, shadowy black color, as was its skin and hair.

It looked at its hand, holding it up to the light. It was beginning to solidify a little more than it had three years ago in that horrible room in that terrible temple, that was good.

But that wasn't enough.

The shadow had found a few months ago that the it could be what it wanted to be rather than what Ganon wanted it to be, more than a shadow of the Hero.

But it wanted to be a, dare it say, _human _sooner, and it was beginning to get impatient.

It shook its head. Well, its options were limited to waiting Farore knows how long for the process to complete itself, or seek help.

The shadow could think of only one other person whom could help him at this moment, and that person was just South-east of Castle Town at the moment.

It smiled. If _he _didn't know how to help, or at least know some one that did, then no one would.

It left the stable and began the trip to Kakariko village.

* * *

Link walked behind Zelda as she wandered the paths of Kakariko.

Castle Town, as well as Hyrule Castle, were being rebuilt and the re-deads removed, so the inhabitants still had to stay in Kakariko until the repairs were finished.

That included the Princess.

Link looked to the sky to see that the sun was starting to set over the horizon.

"Zelda," he said, "time to start heading back."

Zelda gave him a nod as she turned to look at him.

As they walked back towards Impa's house, where they were staying, Link heard the quiet sound of walking behind him, while Zelda was walking in front.

Link reached for his sword slowly, only to stop as a voice began to speak.

"I don't think that will be necessary," it said.

At this Link sword was free of its sheath and pointed at the blade at the source of the voice.

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from killing me," said the shadowy figure, as it looked at the tip of the sword ready to go through its throat. "Please?"

"What are you doing here?" Link asked, holding the blade steady, "and a better question: how are you still alive?"

The shadow merely shook its head, and began undoing the strap that held its sword and shield to its back, throwing both to the side.

"There, I'm unarmed," it said, "now can we talk?"

Link carefully grabbed the equipment and threw them over by where Zelda now stood.

"Talk fast," Link told the shadow, keeping the blade trained on its neck.

"I would like your help," it said, "I...I don't want to be a shadow anymore, I want to be a...human?...if at all possible."

Link looked at the thing he had fought with in the illusion room.

"Why should I help you," he started, "with something I'm not even sure can be done?"

"Please," the shadow begged, "I'll do anything, just help me please."

Though it was unable to cry, the red eyes of the shadow dimmed with sadness.

"I don't have a name," it continued, "no home, no friends, I was created not born, so the closest thing I have to family is Ganon, and I've always _hated _him. Help me please."

Link looked at what his foe had been reduced to a sad wreck that had nothing at all.

"I really don't know how to help," he said, "I'm sorry, but-"

"Impa," Zelda said, interrupting him. "She could help, but she's in the Shadow Temple at the moment, exploring."

She shook her head.

"However, she's been in there for so long, all of us sages are starting to worry," Zelda pointed out, "I was actually meaning to ask you if you wold go check on her tomorrow anyway Link."

"The Sh-sh-sh-_shadow Temple__,_" Link stuttered, obviously afraid, "who in their right right mind would-"

"Link," Zelda said, "please."

Link bit his lip.

"Oh alright, fine," Link said, "but you go with me," he said to the shadow.

"Of course," it said, its red eyes brightening, "and thank you both in advance."

"Don't thank anyone yet," Link said darkly, "I have a feeling that before this is over, we're going to both regret this adventure."

And with that he turned and escorted Zelda to Impa's house to prepare.

* * *

**Wow, one of the longest things I've typed so far.**

**I actually changed a lot of details from the original copy on paper, these are small changes, and will not effect the story very much.**

**please Review, I plan on updating this at least once a week if possible, but only if I get a few reviews/pms to tell me how I did.(if you want to flame, pm)  
**

**til next time,**

**-Darklantern12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, Darklantern12 here.**

**I got this chapter up so you guys can tell me how I did.**

**To all that have read this so far: I feel that there is little difference between Shadow and Dark Link. If you read the manga for Four Sword and Ocarina of Time, Dark Link looks to be mad from shadows, and Shadow looks to be a dark clone of link that has more thought than Dark from any of the games, so I will be sticking with the name Shadow Link because I like it better.**

**NOTE: a really bad attempt at humor is made near the beginning of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda...yet.**

* * *

**From the Shadows**

**Chapter 2**

**A Shadow's Trick**

As they approached the entrance to the temple, Link pulled out the map he had acquired while he was there the last time.

"According to Zelda," he said to the shadow, "we have to find a door that is located somewhere in the first room in the temple, so I brought my Lens of Truth with me. Do you have a Bow you can use?"

"Yes," the shadow replied.

"Hookshot?"

"Yes."

"Megaton Hammer?"

"Yes."

"Deku Nuts?"

"Yes."

"Fireflower?"

"Ye- wait what?"

"Sorry, wrong game," Link said, not looking up from his map, "anyway, looks like we have everything we'll need, hopefully."

"Did you get the healing fairies?" the shadow asked.

"Yep, two for us both," Link answered.

"LLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK!"

Link's eyes widened.

"Oh no."

"What the heck," said a small blue orb with wings that had caught up to them. "You were going to go on an adventure, and not take me?"

"Navi, I didn't want to bother you," Link stated, "I know how busy you are helping the Deku Sprout run the forest, so I simply-"

"Left me to die of bordem and let you wander a dungeon without my help? You're crazy."

Link shook his head.

"You're right Navi," he replied, "What were we thinking not bringing you? Now, why don't you scout ahead and see if there is anything dangerous?"

"Good idea," the fairy said before flying off.

Link turned to the shadow.

"We packed extra aspirin herbs right?"

"Yep, and I packed an extra bottle in case we want to leave her behind."

"That's horrible."

"And you never thought to do the same?"

"I never said that, but some times I wish that she would just up and disappear or something."

"Yeah, but knowing you you would go on a quest to find her," the shadow said.

"Not in a million years," Link grumbled.

This caused them both to laugh.

* * *

"So we have to go in there?" the shadow asked.

"What's the matter _Fake_? Scared?" Navi questioned.

"Navi," Link scolded, "be nice."

The fairy flew over closer to Link, muttering something about cheap imitations.

Link shook his head.

"Come on," he said, "let's get this over with."

"I agree," Navi said.

The shadow looked at the entrance. Something about this place seemed to..._inviting_ to it. This made it nervous, but it shrugged the feeling off.

_It's just a temple,_ it thought, _nothing to worry about._

* * *

On the inside, the feeling it was getting only intensified. Something about this place wasn't right to it and that was bugging the shadow.

"Hold on," Link said, pulling out the Lens of Truth.

He looked through the device until he found a hidden door.

"I found it," he said, "but it has metal bars over it so we can't get through."

"Let me see it," the shadow said.

Looking through the device, the shadow noticed that the bars and door were slightly elevated, just enough.

"I can get under," it informed Link.

"Really, how," Link asked.

"Watch."

The shadow took one look at the door, memorized where it was and handed Link back the Lens.

As the shadow approached the door, it took a deep breath, and focused.

Suddenly it melted into the floor and slipped under.

* * *

As the shadow reformed on the other side of the door, It looked around the room.

It was made of stone, and was circular in design. With high placed rafters holding the walls up.

_Rafters,_ It thought, _I wonder how things are at the ranch._

In the center of the room was a rusted button, and on the opposite side of the room, another barred door.

"Too low to slip under this time," it said to its self.

It pulled out the shadow of the Megaton hammer and slammed it down on the switch.

It heard a rustling in the rafters above and looked up in time to see a large beast landed in front of it and slam the shadow in the stomach. This sent the shadow flying across the room only to be stopped by the wall.

With a thud the shadow slipped, painfully, to the floor.

Looking up it saw the monster making its way to where it had landed.

* * *

When Link heard the sound of the bars being raised he rushed into the room to catch up with the shadow.

What he hadn't expected was for the shadow to be fighting a large monster.

The creature had long, sharp nails connected to long, thin fingers and arms. The skin was a moldy green color with what appeared to be black steam coming off it. With black hollow looking eyes and large bat like wings, the creature looked hideous.

The creature had made it to where the shadow stood holding its shadowy saber. Unfortunately for the shadow, when it went to bring its sword down on the creature, the creature had faster reflexes.

The creature grabbed the shadow by the arm and, squeezed tightly, causing it to drop the sword the shadow held.

The monster then turned its attention to Link as he ran up to help the shadow, throwing the shadow at the hero, sending them both soaring across the room.

Link was quick to pick himself up, but the shadow was not quite the same as a bolt of black energy came flying towards them. Link dodged, while the shadow was struck again.

"Ow," it moaned in pain.

Link picked up his sword and shield.

_Looks like the shadow's a little rusty on its combat training,_ he thought.

With a battle cry, he charged the beast.

* * *

**Fixed and changed break points in the chapters ahead to make it flow better.  
**

**Please review, I need to know if anyone is enjoying this story or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. That's right I'm back after a REALLY long break away.**

**First a few thank yous to give out.**

**Marquard thank you first and for most for pointing out the flaws for chapter one and two those have been fixed and updated.  
**

**Thanks in advance to my Grammar Nazi who will be checking punctuation next week, so look forward to seeing those fixed by Friday next week.**

**Thanks again to those people and anyone that has or planes to review this story, or anyone reading it.**

**Now on with chapter 3.**

**Warning: possibly a bad fight scene ahead.**

**I don't own The Legend of Zelda...but I will soon.**

* * *

**From the Shadows**

**Chapter 3**

**Meet Sparks**

"Navi," Link said, "what is that thing? And does it have any weaknesses?"

"I...I don't know," the fairy said, "something about it seems familiar."

Another blast of the dark energy was launched at the green clad hero. Link raised his shield and blocked the attack, bringing his sword around in a back swing aimed at the creature's mid section.

The creature screamed in pain as the sword connected and lashed out, striking Link in the side and causing him to collide with the wall. The beast then ran up to him, intent on impaling him with the sharp claw-like nails on it's fingers.

Link raised his shield again in time to block, but was unprepared when the monster used its massive wings it create a blast of air that sent him off balance.

The creature used this distraction to send another blast of black energy at Link. Link quickly side-stepped out of the way.

The creature, using this moment to charge, knocked the hero into the air. While he fell it brought its elbow down sharply into his back causing him to hit the ground sooner, and harder, than under normal circumstances.

"Ouch," he moaned, "I guess you know how to fight."

Link looked up, and quickly rolled sideways to keep from getting stomped on by the creature.

Thinking quickly, Link summoned what little strength he had left and cast Nayru's love; protecting himself from further attacks.

As the creature bashed the shield with no progress, Link pulled out a bottle containing a healing fairy.

Uncorking the bottle, the fairy rushed out in order to heal the injured warrior.

As the fairy was about to leave, it spotted the beast pounding on the spell protecting Link, and rushed over.

"No," Link said, "don't heal that thing, it's trying to kill..."

He stopped short however, when the creature roared swatting at the fairy as it healed it, with the large amounts, seeming more than before, of the black steam flying off the creature.

Soon the creature appeared to shrink down in size, wings becoming smoother and thinner, skin color brightening to an emerald green.

Link watched in utter amazement at what was happening.

Soon the last of the dark energy was released, and laying on the floor was a small, green fairy.

"Wait a minute," Navi said, "is that who I think it is?"

The blue fairy quickly flew over to where the green one was beginning to recover.

"Sparks, is that you?" she asked, a glint of hope in her voice.

"N-navi? SIS!" the green fairy screamed loudly, "It's me, oh Goddesses, it's me. I'm so happy to see you."

"Link," Navi addressed the hero, "this is my little brother, Sparks."

"Nice to meet you," Sparks said, "So sis, where are we?"

"You mean you don't know where you are?" Navi asked her brother.

"I remember flying in here a few days ago, then I started to feel really weird," the green fairy explained, " then I wake up with you asking if it's really me."

"Sparks," Navi said sounding concerned, "what's the last thing you remember about the forest?"

"Um...I remember that fight we had, and the prank with the bottle, but that's it," Sparks said.

"Sparks, that was eleven years ago," the blue fairy said in a quiet voice.

"E-e-_eleven years ago?_ No way, your messing with me," Sparks accused his sister, "I've been here two, three days tops."

Link decided to let the siblings discuss this on their own, leaving them to go check on the shadow.

* * *

The shadow was just sitting up, deeply embarrassed by its uselessness in the fight.

"Hey," Link asked, "what was with you back there, last time I saw you fight you almost killed me, what's up?"

The shadow looked down.

"Out of practice I guess," it said, "three years of off time didn't do me any good."

It stood up, moving to grab its blade and shield from across the room.

Link just sat down and started a small fire using some flint and wood he had packed. He then brought out some cucco meat to roast over the fire.

"Hungry?" Link asked the shadow as it came back and sat down.

"No, I don't eat," it said plainly.

Link was shocked by this.

"What, you don't eat?" he said, "Do you have any idea about what you're missing?"

"I've never had to eat," it said, "why would I preform an unnecessary action?"

Link shook his head.

"You may want to start eating if you want to be human," he explained, "humans need to eat to survive."

Soon the cucco was done, and Link ripped off some of it and handed it to the shadow.

"Try it," he said, "you'll like it."

Hesitantly, the shadow put the food in its mouth and chewed.

"By Din," he said, "this _is_ good."

"Zelda made it," Link explained, "she seasoned it and everything before we left, all that was left was to cook it."

"It's great," the shadow said, swallowing the bite of food.

"Yeah, Zelda's a great cook," Link said, more to himself than anything.

"Is that why you like her so much," the shadow asked.

At the question, Link's face turned red in a blush.

"Well...I...um...we're not...eh..." he stuttered, unable to think of a decent reply.

The shadow laughed.

"Um, anyway, how did you escape the Water Temple," Link said trying to change the subject, "if you don't mind me asking."

"You remember that trick I used to get under the door into here," it replied.

Link nodded.

"I did that and hid out in your shadow until you got out," it explained, "I got away while that one guy was giving a big long speech to you."

And they continued this conversation for about an hour or so, Link explaining how his fight with Gannon had gone, the shadow explaining about where he had been hiding out for all this time.

Until Link asked a question that had been bugging him.

"So why do you want to be a human so badly?"

* * *

**Wow, finally finished with this one, this actually when through some major changes from paper to post, and kinda got combined with what I had so far for chapter four.  
**

**I'm actually happy with some of the changes, though the chapter seems to go every which way. Oh well, I'll fix it later if need be**

**Please review, dose anyone like Sparks so far, or was I out of line when i thought him up, have I ended this chapter badly or is it in the right spot?**

**Chapter four will be up soon (hopefully).**

**-Darklanter12**

**P.S. I'm thinking of making a story in which a lot of Zelda games kinda mash together.**

**On Windfall Island, Link is invited to what the invitation calls a "family get together", what the invite didn't explain is that it's all the Zelda, Links, and other characters are going to be there.**

**I think it would be interesting to see how it plays out, anyone else?**


	4. Chapter 4

**From the Shadows**

**Chapter 4**

**Explanations and stories**

The shadow looked at Link, thinking.

_Should I tell him? About the girl at the ranch? _it thought.

"I'm not sure if I want to answer your question at this moment," it decided finally.

"Why not?" Link asked, "I mean, there has to be a good reason why you want to be human so much."

"There is," it said, looking at the fire, "it's just something that I want to keep to myself at the moment."

Link looked at the shadow, going over all of the information he had obtained from it.

"Does it have something to do with Lon Lon Ranch?" he asked.

The shadow's face seemed to turn a shade darker at this question.

"N-no, why?" it said.

Link gave a smirked, and shrugged his shoulders.

"No reason," he replied calmly.

The hero then pulled out his ocarina, and began playing. He played the instrument, using the first song that had come to mind, the one he had heard being hummed in the castle courtyard nearly ten years ago.

"Do you know any other songs?" the shadow asked after a few moments.

Link thought for a moment, and suddenly got a mischievous grin. He put the instrument to his lips and began a new song, one he had used often in the field during his quest to free Hyrule.

The shadow slowly relaxed listening to the soothing melody, allowing it's mind to wander to the ranch, to the stable he had hide in for three years, to the red haired girl who sang the song so well.

"Hey, wake up."

The shadow jumped, jolted out of its thoughts by a green sphere running into its forehead.

The shadow blinked as Sparks looked at it.

"It's for her isn't it?" Link asked smugly.

"For who?" the shadow asked.

"Malon. The girl from the ranch?" the hero said.

The shadow's face turned a shade darker in what Link now recognized as a blush.

"It's okay," Link said, "it's nothing to be ashamed of, it's normal to fall for someone."

The shadow just sighed.

"Ganondorf always said that love was a useless unnecessary emotion whenever I asked him about emotions," the shadow said looking into the fire, "that it clouded the mind, and caused bad judgment in combat."

"I always knew that he wasn't that bright," Link said, "let me tell you a secret, love isn't unnecessary or useless, it's a powerful emotion that can give you courage, strength, energy, and comfort, it can make even the most dire wound seem insignificant, can give you hope when all hope is gone, and can give you something to fight for when you question your morals. Now, I'll ask again, why do you want to be human?"

"To try to find love," the shadow answered, "happy?"

Link just smiled and patted the shadow on the back.

"Yes, because, even if we succeed in this quest, it would most likely only make you appear human, but appearance is not the only thing that makes you human, having a heart and soul are important as well."

He then yawned, and stretched his muscles.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna take a nap," he said, "wake me up in about an hour or so."

He then leaned back, and pulled his hat over his eyes. Within moments, he was asleep.

"Hey," Sparks said, as his sister flew over, "do you sense that?"

The shadow looked at him.

"What?" it asked.

"That...aura of this place, the feeling as if someone is...calling for us to the back of the temple," the fairy said.

* * *

**Woo.**

**Finally finished a chapter of this.**

**Well, what do you all think?**

**I know****, not my best by a long shot, but it's more of a informal bit, let's just leave it at that for the moment.**

**Please review, I need reviews to survive.**


End file.
